


June 12, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Pets aren't permitted in the kitchen,'' Supergirl said.





	June 12, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Pets aren't permitted in the kitchen,'' Supergirl said as she glowered at Amos.

THE END


End file.
